The Forbidden Suits
The Forbidden Suits is the first episode of Season 18. It was made available on the Cartoon Network app on September 1, 2019. It will air on TV on September 9, 2019 Description Wu must tell Nya his secret in order to defeat the DSM and FSM. Episode Nya - I lost everything.. My friends, my brother, my boyfriend, I.. I'm all alone. I hope someone is at the monastery. Nya goes to the monastery and finds Wu. Nya - Wu! Wu - Hello Nya, where are the others? Nya - They.. They turned evil, your father and Lloyd came back! But both in evil form. Wu - They must be impossible to defeat, so we must find the Forbidden Island, and the Forbidden Suit? Nya - Forbidden Suit? Wu - The Forbidden Suit has all elemental powers, but the user of the Forbidden Suit must be careful, because if it falls into the wrong hands, it could destroy all Ninjago on one single strike. Nya - I think I'm ready! Wu - NO YOU ARE NOT! You need to learn to control your own suit too. Nya - My suit is just a classic pink/blue shirt, it doesn't give me powers. Wu - Yes... Okay, now that you have learned to control your suit, we must go to the Forbidden Island. Nya - What and Where is the forbidden island. Wu - When my brother was fighting the overlord, he cut Ninjago into two parts, the Dark Island, and the regular Ninjago Island, but he made a secret 3rd island which he called the Forbidden Island. Nya - Why is it called that? Wu - Because over there, there is the Forbidden Suit. My father did not want me to tell anyone, but we need to use it now. --------------------------------------------------- DSM - My Dark Emperor. FSM - Why are you disturbing me brother? DSM - I bring a warning, Your son has told your student a secret. about some Forbidden Island? FSM - HE PROMISED ME HE WOULD NOT TELL ANYONE. Brother, Take the ninja and race them to the Forbidden Island. You can take the Forbidden Suit first. DSM - What is this Forbidden Suit? FSM - IT HAS ALL ELEMENTAL POWERS NOW TAKE IT AND BRING IT TO ME. DSM - Yes my dark emperor. DSM gets out - Mini Malvagioco, I really wish I was the Dark Emperor... MM - Yes you should have indeed my lord, what do you command? DSM - My brother wants this "Forbidden Suit" from a "Forbidden Island" MM - Maybe you should take it for yourself. DSM - YES! I WILL TAKE IT FOR MYSELF! MM - wait why did you even bring him back if you want to betray him. DSM - I dunno but he took the ninja away and now they are with us. DSM - NINJA! WE GO TO THE FORBIDDEN ISLAND, and (totally) bring the forbidden suit to the totally amazing dark emperor. Kai - Yes Dark Spinjitzu Master.Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series